


Next Time We'll Make It To The Living Room

by ununoriginal



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the words of the OP, post-Recomen drunkery :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time We'll Make It To The Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the anon meme at happygaynewyear :) Poked, prodded and expanded into this current version XD

Hina doesn't know why this is happening on this particular Thursday, as opposed to two weeks ago, while it was Christmas, or two weeks later, when it could be passed off as a prelude to his birthday celebrations.  
  
All he knows is that one moment it's like any other drinks night after Recomen – with him and Yoko stumbling into the elevator to his apartment, one of his arms around Yoko's waist and one of Yoko's slung over his shoulders – and the next moment a heavy weight is draped across his back as he's attempting to unlock his apartment door.  
  
Yoko's hot beer breath wafts against his cheek and Hina's key slips against the edge of the lock when Yoko's tongue licks a burning stripe along his neck from the point where Hina's collar bone is exposed up to his earlobe.  
  
“Kimi, what the-- why are you sticking your hand up my shirt?”  Hina squirms a bit, jerking closer against the still-locked door as Yoko's roving hand brushes against a sensitive spot at his lower back.    
  
Instead of answering, Yoko crowds closer, his other hand grasping Hina's wrist and drawing it back towards the lock.  Hina's gaze follows Yoko's arm back up to Yoko's slightly flushed face.  Yoko glances meaningfully at the door, mouth curving in a playful smirk that somehow manages to be ridiculously sexy at the same time.  
  
They finally get the door open, Hina fumblingly hitting the light switch as they enter.  Shoes get toed off quickly in their haste, but Hina trips while crossing the genkan because Yoko chooses that instant to huff softly against Hina's ear and nibble at his earlobe.  Yoko goes down with him in a tangle of limbs and Hina stares back at Yoko's fervent, alcohol-bright gaze before Yoko jerks Hina up by the front of his shirt to crush Hina's lips against his.  
  
In between one kiss to the next, Hina manages to kick the door shut as Yoko's lips travel from Hina's mouth, skimming swiftly over his jawline before latching on to Hina's neck again.  The edge of the step  digs awkwardly across Hina's upper back and he pushes up on his elbows to relieve the pressure.  There's barely any space to stretch out and Hina's knees are bent, cramped up against the door with Yoko in between them, purposefully massaging Hina's growing erection.  Hina tries to pull Yoko back up, but Yoko resists, licking delicately at the spot where Hina's pulse is pounding, and Hina's head falls back with a soft moan, neck arching slightly.  
  
“That's it, stay like that.”  Yoko speaks for the first time since they got off the cab, quietly, but it's intense, authoritative like the way he was as Seishirou in Yuukan Club, and it's never failed to send a shiver down Hina's spine.    
  
Wordlessly, he watches as Yoko rises to his knees, folding his arms and tapping an elegant finger against his full lips, his eyes travelling over Hina like he's perusing some priceless artifact and planning how to make it his.  Hina can feel himself growing hotter and hotter under his gaze, and he wonders whether Yoko actually caught on to his secret Seishirou-fetish or Hina just got lucky that way.  
  
Yoko's right index finger leaves his mouth and runs down Hina's still-clothed torso, brushing over the buttons of Hina's shirt, stopping at the final one, where his other fingers join in and begin the slow, torturous journey back up, undoing each button as he does so.  “I love the way your abs look like this,” Yoko whispers, lowering his head to kiss each inch of exposed skin.  His tongue paints trails over the defined lines of Hina's six-pack, pausing each brown nipple to suck and softly bite, worrying the small nubs of flesh with his teeth before soothingly laving them again.  
  
Biting his lower lip to stop his moans from getting louder, Hina's arms tremble slightly as his body jerks with each lick and nip, threatening to give way entirely when Yoko moves in closer, grinding his lower body against Hina's as his tongue slides in to explore Hina's mouth.  
  
They spend a couple of minutes sloppily trying to devour each other before Yoko pulls away, and Hina would have protested, but somewhere along the way, Yoko has managed to get Hina's belt undone, and his jeans open, going down on Hina in one swift move.  
  
“Oh fuck, Kimi--!”  Hina's elbows collapse and the back of his head hits the genkan step with a thud.  
  
Hina barely feels the pain blossoming over this skull as Yoko slowly draws back up, flicking his tongue against the sensitive head of Hina's cock in a way that has Hina clutching at Yoko's hair, tugging on it despite himself.  He tries to arch his hips up to push into the engulfing warmth as much as he can, but Yoko's hands against his hipbones prevent him from shifting.  
  
Hina watches, his head spinning, not so much from knocking his head, but from the sight of his cock disappearing between Yoko's red, red lips.  One of his hands fall against Yoko's shoulders, touching the smooth fabric of Yoko's shirt.  
  
“Stop, just... stop for a second-- damnit, stop!”  Hina pushes insistently enough at Yoko's shoulder that Yoko pulls off, with enough suction to make Hina see stars for a moment.  “Your shirt, take it off,” he manages to get out, “I want to feel you.”  
  
Yoko stands and sheds his clothing with a speed borne from years of being a Johnny's idol while Hina works on sliding his jeans and underwear off, hampered by the tiny space.  His boxer shorts are still caught on his left foot when Yoko's fingers wraps around his cock, drawing his attention back to the most urgent matter at hand.  Yoko's fingers are slick as they move up and down the shaft, liberally spreading the cool gel, and Hina spares a thought as to why Yoko happened to have lube somewhere upon his person.  
  
It leaves Hina's mind, together with his breath, the next instant when Yoko straddles his hips, steadies his cock, and sinks down in a smooth unbroken motion.  
  
Yoko feels searingly tight, gripping and convulsing around Hina's length and Hina involuntarily bucks up, the leverage his feet get from against the door making the move an unexpectedly strong one.  Yoko's mouth falls open with a choked cry, eyes squeezed shut and fingers curled tightly around Hina's, and Hina forces his hips to stay still, his right hand running soothing strokes up and down Yoko's heaving body, until gradually the tension from Yoko's grip lessens.    
  
“Okay?” Hina breathes, and when Yoko nods slightly, eyes still closed, Hina pushes up into sitting so he can draw Yoko closer, until their foreheads are resting against each other's.  The movement has Yoko tightening around Hina again and Hina has to bite his lip from the intense sensation.  
  
He gently prods Yoko to set the pace, and Yoko begins a slow rocking that gradually increases in intensity, the slapping sounds of skin on skin a counterpoint to their gasps.  His cock rubs against Hina's stomach, spreading trails of pre-cum.  Hina swallows the groan that comes from Yoko as Hina grasps Yoko's cock firmly and squeezes, jerking him off with a half-twisting motion that has Yoko shuddering, his head falling forward to rest on Hina's shoulder.  
  
When Hina feels himself sliding and pushes up with his left leg to stabilise himself, the change in angle makes Yoko gasp loudly and clamp iron grips around Hina's biceps.  “Oh god, just like that!”  Hina continues thrusting, trying to find the best position to graze Yoko's prostrate with each thrust.  
  
Hina knows when Yoko is getting close, because he practically starts bouncing in Hina's lap and his panting breaths are faster and faster.  “Shingo...”  Yoko sobs his name, clinging tightly to Hina, and Hina feels the spasming constriction around his cock as Yoko coats Hina's hand with his come.  It pushes him over the edge as well, and he grips Yoko's hips, thrusting up two times more before he succumbs to the overwhelming pleasure that floods through his body.  
  
*  
  
 ** _omake (sort of)_**  
  
“...”  
  
“...”  
  
“...what was that about?”  
  
“Hmm?...”  
  
“Why tonight?”  
  
“...I don't know, I just felt like it.  Being spontaneous, you know?”  
  
 _*half-hearted whack*_ “You had lube with you!”  
  
“Yeah, I put it in my pocket this morning because I had a feeling about it.” _*snicker*_ “Turns out I was right.”  
  
 _*another whack*_ “Baka.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Next time we'll make it to the living room, yeah?”


End file.
